1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a photoelectric device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, as fossil fuel energy resources are depleted and there are increased concerns over energy pollution from existing fuel sources, there is also an increase in the development of clean energy sources and methods. One new clean energy source is based upon light from the sun, which may be directly converted to electricity by solar cells.
During manufacturing of a solar cell, wet etching or dry etching may be used as part of a semiconductor layer patterning process. One advantage of wet etching is that it does not require expensive special equipment. One advantage of dry etching, such as reactive ion etching (RIE), is that it may be widely used. However, it requires expensive special equipment, and thus a high-energy ion bombardment, which thereby increases overall manufacturing costs.